poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh and The Return of Jafar
Winnie the Pooh and The Return of Jafar is an upcoming sequel to Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin, Ash's Adventures of Aladdin, and Alex's Adventures of Aladdin. It is planned to be made by Daniel Esposito and David Graham. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Winnie the Pooh and his friends (along with Ash Ketchum and his friends, the Madagascar gang, Alex's parents, Digimon gang, and the DuckTales gang) travel back to Agrabah to meet their old friend Aladdin and have another showdown with Jafar, whom Maleficent, Myotismon, Arthur and Cecil, The Crime Empire, The Fearsome Five, and Team Rocket work for. Trivia *Christopher Robin, Kanga, Roo, Lumpy, Mewtwo, The Good Fairy, Slimer, Stay Puft, C-3PO, R2-D2, Zilla, Aisling, Darth Vader, Boba Fett, Rocky and Bullwinkle, the Clone Troopers, Jack Skellington, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Splinter, Pit, Lady Palutena, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Zordon, Alpha 5, Ninjor, Ahsoka Tano, Elsa the Snow Queen, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Zuba, Florrie, Maleficent, Myotismon, Arthur and Cecil, Djon, The Masters of Evil, and The Crime Empire guest star in this film. *In this film, Kanga, Roo, Lumpy, The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk, Zhane the Silver Ranger, Mewtwo, The Good Fairy, Slimer, Stay Puft, C-3PO, R2-D2, Zilla, Aisling, Darth Vader, Boba Fett, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mecha-King Ghidorah, MechaGodzilla 3, M.O.G.U.E.R.A., the Clone Troopers, Jack Skellington, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Splinter, Pit, Lady Palutena, Zordon, Alpha 5, Ninjor, Ahsoka Tano, Elsa the Snow Queen, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, and The Digidestined and their Digimon meet Aladdin and Abu for the first time. *This film was originally going to be made by David Graham (aka BowserMovies1989) with just Mewtwo being featured, but he canceled it to avoid copyright claims and replaced it with Pooh's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West. The project was then passed to TtarkosaurusRex2 with Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley being featured, but he was too busy from making any movies and retired, so the film was finally passed to Daniel Esposito. *The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Splinter will see Aladdin and his friends (except Iago) again in The Land Before Time/TMNT films. *The end credits version of the song Dreams to Dream (from An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) performed by Linda Ronstadt will be the end credits song for this film. *Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike were originally planned to guest star in this film, but it soon turned out that Yru17 was already planning to re-edit ''Littlefoot and The Return of Jafar'' so the characters were cut out of this film. *This film actually takes place after Ash's Adventures of Aladdin (which explains Ash and the gang already knowing Aladdin and his friends), Alex's Adventures of Aladdin (which explains Alex and the gang already knowing Aladdin and his friends), Littlefoot's Adventures of The Tigger Movie (wich explains Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, and Genie already knowing Kanga and Roo), Littlefoot's Adventures of Piglet's Big Movie (which explains Genie already knowing Kanga and Roo), SpongeBob's Adventures of Piglet's Big Movie (which explains Alex and the gang already knowing Kanga and Roo), Littlefoot's Adventures of Pooh's Heffalump Movie (which explains Alex and the gang already knowing Lumpy), and both SpongeBob's Adventures of Pooh's Heffalump Movie and Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (which both explain Genie already knowing Lumpy). *The Digidestined and their Digimon realize Myotismon came back for revenge in Digimon season 1. *The film takes place before Winnie the Pooh vs The Mummy (1999) and Pooh's Adventures of Les Miserables (2012). Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Musical Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:ToonJoey34 Category:Sequel films